


Show Me The World

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony gets turned into a kid. Gamora figures that between her and Peter, they can take care of him until he changes back.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Show Me The World

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Show Me The World  
> Collaborator: camichats  
> Card Number: 4049  
> Square Filled: K1-Sugar/Caffeine High  
> Main Pairing: Peter Quill/Gamora/Tony Stark  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags/Warnings/Triggers: None  
> Summary: Tony gets turned into a kid. Gamora figures that between her and Peter, they can take care of him until he changes back.   
> Word Count: 1,242

Peter looked at tiny Tony running in circles. Literally. He was running in a circle around the table that they ate meals at with a bright grin on his face and a shine of sweat over his skin. It didn’t look like he was planning on slowing down anytime soon. "What the hell did you do?" Peter asked Gamora. 

"He... asked for candy, so I gave it to him," she said, looking at the kid like she didn't know how this had gotten so wrong under her supervision. 

"How much candy?" 

Gamora looked over at him. "He- well, he asked for the entire bag." 

"And he ate _all_ of it?" 

"Most of it. Is that why he's like this?" 

"Gamora, Gamora, Gamora!" kid Tony yelled, sliding to a stop in front of them and tugging on her hand. "You said you'd show me aliens when Peter got here. Let's go!" 

"You're taking him to the surface?" Peter asked incredulously. 

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," she said, sounding lost. 

"You _promised_ ," Tony said. It sounded like he was going to be pissed if she changed her mind. In all the things in the galaxy she could deal with, she didn't think a tantrum from a tiny Tony was one of them. 

"We can go," she said quickly. 

"We can?" Peter repeated, looking at her a touch incredulously. 

"We're _going_ to. You can come with us or you can decide to stay here," Gamora said. 

"I thought you said he was dating both of us," Tony said, blinking up at them guilelessly. 

Gamora turned to face Tony. "He is, but sometimes, he's boring." 

"Boring?! Ex _cuse_ you, I am the-" 

"Great! So you're coming with us," Tony said, beaming. 

"I-" Peter stopped, frowning at him. He'd been talked into a corner. By a five year old. That five year old was Tony, so it wasn't as bad as it could've been. Still. "Fine. But you're not talking to any strangers. You're gonna get yourself in trouble like that, and we need to be here for a while." 

"Who are you, my mother?" Tony asked, wrinkling his nose. 

Gamora snickered, but she was able to pull on a blank expression when Peter turned to look at her. She wasn't fooling anyone. "As much as Peter might be over-protective at times, he's right. There are people on the surface that would love nothing more than to kidnap you. You're going to hold onto me the whole time." 

"What? I don't want to do that. I'm not a baby." 

He _looked_ like a baby with those chubby cheeks, but both Peter and Gamora knew better than to say it aloud. 

"We could always carry you instead," Peter offered, knowing that Tony would hate that even more. 

"And if you refuse both of those, we can always not go," Gamora added. 

Tony set his jaw, probably trying to look determined but mostly just looking like he was ten seconds away from a full blown pout. He reached up and grabbed Gamora's hand the same way someone else might shove their shoes onto their feet. 

* * *

Normal Tony was energetic and full of curiosity for things that Peter and Gamora had both long since grown bored of. Tiny Tony, hopped up on sugar, was four times as bad. He had taken their threat of going back to the ship seriously, so he had one hand firmly around one of them at all times. When he let go of one of them, he only did it after grabbing hold of the other person. He seemed to have boundless energy, running from one sight to the other and demanding answers for the things he didn't understand. All in all, it was the same as their Tony-- who, according to the scientist they'd talked to when he was de-aged, would be back to normal before a full day had passed. 

It was only when the sugar rush ended that they could bring Tony back to the _Milano_ and get some rest. It was quite a thing to see; one minute he was bouncing around like he had been all day, and the next, he was so tired that he could barely stand. Gamora picked him up, and they walked back to the ship. He was so tired that he didn't even complain about it. 

He sleepily got dressed for bed, then crawled in with them like he always did. With a shrug, Peter and Gamora did the same-- with a few more clothes on than usual, of course. Peter laid on one side, and Gamora on the other. Normally, Tony fit in the middle, and the bed was big enough that they all had space if they wanted it. Tiny Tony wiggled over and hugged Peter's arm. Peter was big enough and Tony was small enough, that he could curl around it and rest his head on Peter's bicep where he had a thick layering of muscle and fat. "You're comfy," he mumbled. 

Peter chuckled. "Thanks." 

It left Gamora with a lot of extra space on her side, but she didn't mind. If she got lonely, all she had to do was roll over a few times, and she'd be right there with them. 

Getting to sleep was easy, and she woke up when someone on the bed moved. 

"Fucking hell," Tony muttered-- adult Tony, with the deeper voice to match. 

She peeked an eye open and saw him standing at the foot of the bed, squirming out of the slightly too small clothes. "You remember what happened?" she asked quietly, not wanting to wake Peter up if he wasn't already. 

"Yeah," Tony said, just as quietly. "Thanks for looking after me." 

"Of course." 

When Tony was free of the clothes he'd fallen asleep in, he climbed back in, not bothering with putting on new ones. He curled up with Peter again, and Gamora smirked tiredly. They were adorable together, but she rarely got to say it aloud without one-- sometimes both-- of them pretending like they were too good for it. It was a pretense that she didn't understand, to be honest. "You're cute," she mumbled, not really meaning for it to come out. 

"You're cuter," Tony mumbled back, and Gamora's smile deepened. She hadn't meant for him to hear it, but she was glad that he had. 

* * *

Tony woke up the next morning, not as peacefully as he wanted. Peter saw him as an adult, accepted it, then freaked out a little because the last time he'd seen, Tony had been a kid. It's not like he started screaming or anything, but he did jerk pretty hard. Since Tony had been laying on him, it was impossible to sleep through it. 

"Mm, what are you _doing_?" Tony asked grumpily. 

"I could've sworn you were a kid last night." 

"He was, and now he's an adult again. Keep up," Gamora muttered, just as cross as Tony at being woken up in such a rude manner. 

Peter sighed, collapsing back onto the bed. "Am I always the last one of us to know things?" 

"Yes, now be quiet," Tony groaned. "I can't believe you let me eat that much candy. My head's pounding like I'm hungover." 

"Sorry," Gamora said. She scooted forward and threw an arm over them. "I didn't know it would do that to you." 

"Hmph. _I_ did, and I didn't let it stop me," Tony said.


End file.
